The maelstrom of the hunt
by mihirthegod
Summary: Naruto is asked to help by his mom who is a Olympian goddess. Naruto has one more challenge that is to steal and eat a apple from the garden of hespherides. Can Naruto save the gods from Typhon or they will meet there doom?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

X_X_X_X_X

Naruto was leaning against the chair, cherishing the moments when he had met his mom who lived in another world. She was one of the Olympian goddesses.

He remembered the time when he was trying to tame Kuruma, the nine tailed fox imprisoned inside him by his father, the Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage or also known as the yellow flash of the leaf. Sadly, he had died after putting the seal. Young Naruto was hated by the villagers and beaten as the villagers saw only fox in him but not Naruto. But Naruto had faced them and then had become an idealistic hero in front of their eyes. He had beaten Madara Uchiha; a guy who even the 5 kages of 5 elmental countries couldn't beat. He had also mastered the the Hirashinin jutsu or the flying thundergod technique which his father had mastered. He had awakened the strongest visual doujutsu, the Rinnegan and also could bend any type of natural affinity elements .He had also fulfilled his dream of becoming a Hokage of the village. He was Naruto, The Orange Flash of the Leaf and the Rokudaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf or Konohagakure.

He was tinkering with the ninja pouch his mother had gifted him when he had visited her world and saved her from some Titan dude, Atlas. The pouch was enchanted and could bring any ninja tool of any metal and also of any size. She had also given him a bow and a quiver with silver arrows made of celestial bronze and chakra metal so he could do elemental attacks with them. He was lost in his thought when a dark portal element.

A man stepped out of it. He was wearing combat boots and had a one meter long staff with two snakes entwined around it. He looked at gaping Naruto and said," Hi Naruto, I'm Hermes, God of Messengers."

Naruto immediately stood and bowed at him with respect and said," Its pleasure meeting you Uncle Hermes."

"Naruto, the gods need your help. I have come here to ask you for help."

"What kind of help is needed Lord Hermes. You name it and I'm prepared to die for mom and her family"

"Typhon has escaped from his prison and is verge on destroying it."

"Wait did you say Typhon, the monster who you call the bane of Olympus!?"

"Yes and we know that you can defeat him. Are you willing for help?"

Naruto stood and said," Of course Uncle, I told you that I'm willing to give my life for Olympus!"

"Good but for that you will have to become immortal. And to become one of us you will have to eat one apple from the garden of Hesperides. But be careful the tree is guarded by Ladon."

"It's okay Uncle Hermes I will do it. You take this Kunai.", said Naruto giving Hermes a tri-pointed kunai."When you see the Uzumaki symbol in sky, just throw this kunai on Typhon and say 'Rokudaime Hokage', I will be teleported there."

"Got it. Now I must hurry. See you soon and good luck. After you're ready, enter this portal and it will zap you to the garden."He said winking and he went. After he went Naruto removed the Hokage cape and the pulled on the orange jump suit attached the ninja pouch and sealed the bow and quiver in such a way that when he will need them the bow will come in his left hand and the quiver on his bag.

" 'Kay Typhon, be ready, your doom is coming!" He yelled tightening the Konoha forehead protector. And on a happy note he entered the portal.

X_X_X_X_X_X


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Guys I seriously don't own Naruto and Percy Jackson even if I wish.**

**X_X_X_X_X**

Naruto stepped into the portal and was immediately teleported to the garden of Hesperides. He had seen it once when he had came to save his mother from that son of a bitch, Atlas. His expression pained when the image of his mother holding the sky. It had haunted him and given nightmares for months.

The garden was beautiful and there was also a beautiful apple tree with golden apples on it. He would have appreciated the gardens beauty if and only if there won't have been an ugly dragon entwisted around it. The dragon was more snakelike and his head looked as if thousand evil snake summons that Orichimaru summoned were fused together. His body was also not that great. It was as thick as a watchtower. Naruto sighed and pulled out a hirashinin kunai and threw at the maximum height he could throw on the tree.

He also threw many kunai's here and there startling and confusing the dragon. Then he used his trade mark jutsu, the shadow clone jutsu –

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" he shouted and a clone popped into existence. He ordered the clone to keep Ladon busy so he could take an apple easily. And that's what happened. When the dragon was busy with the clone Naruto quickly teleported to the kunai he had thrown on the tree took an apple and teleported back to the original place. He then started to run awayand eating the apple . Naruto didn't have the problems of hirashinin kunai shortage as he had the enchanted pouch. He just reached the end to bump into one of the Hesperides.

"He he he, I was just going so I won't be troubling you "He said nervously finishing eating the apple and pulled out a symbol flare and launched into the sky.

**Meanwhile,**

Hermes had just returned to the battle field. Artemis brought her chariot near him.

"Did he say yes?"She asked him.

"Yes, he is now in the garden of Hesperides and trying to steal the apple."

"Screw father, why did he have to do this?"She was worried about Naruto.

"He said that he wanted to test the boy and also that if he ate the apple of immortality then it would help him in the battle as he would become more powerful"

"Hmm, you have a point but then also I'm worried about him."

As soon as she had seen that they saw a faint symbol which looked like a whirlpool. It was the Uzumaki symbol and that meant that he had succeeded in stealing and eating the apple.

"Holy Zues, this kid is amazing." Hermes said smirking. Then he landed and pulled out the tri pointed kunai and threw it. The others gods thought that Hermes had gone insane but Artemis knew that kunai and she gasped," He mastered Hirashinin No Jutsu!"She said full of awe .

"ROKUDAIME HOKAGE!" yelled Hermes.

One moment passed and suddenly there was a poof and after the smoke cleared the gods except Hermes and Artemis were awestruck. Standing in the place of strange knife Hermes had thrown was our hero Naruto Uzumaki

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

**Guys, I wanted to ask that if you could give ideas about pairing Naruto with whom and he should become god what. So please if you have an idea, please send them to me on following e-mail id**

**mihir. **

**Next chapter would be coming next !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

**X_X_X_X**

**Camp Half Blood**

Chiron had called for war meeting as there were great chances of Kronos attacking Olympus. The meeting was held in the Big House around the ping pong table. As soon as Percy entered the meeting was started. He was asked many questions but he just took a goblet and threw some water on a dish creating mist which caused a rainbow.

The iris message showed the battle of gods against Typhon.

"Where's my dad?" Connor asked.

"I don't know. Ah! Here he comes."Exclaimed Chiron.

"What's going on? Why is Hermes chatting with Artemis! He should just attack!"

"Wait what's that strange knife in his hands?"

"I think he's gone insane!"

"WTF, what language is he yelling!? It's not Greek!"

"Did you see that orange flash?"

"Hey how deed suddenly smoke came?"

"See its clearing. That boy is looking familiar. Hmm, where did I have seen him?"

"Holy Hera! He is Naruto!"Said Percy, totally surprised.

**Battlefield**

"Arighato, Uncle Hermes. The Hesperides had just caught me, he he he."

"It's okay Naruto."Hermes replied.

"Typhon! I'm gonna kill you!"Said Naruto and bit his thumb. The going with a couple of hand seals he shouted,

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

As soon as he shouted there was a poof and a huge toad with a pipe in his mouth and a sword sheathed at its back appeared.

"What the hell!? Where Am I?"It asked surprised.

"Toad boss! It's me Naruto. I have summoned you in my mother's dimension. I have to kill this meatloaf but before that I have to go in sage mode. So, cover me until I go in sage mode."

"Naruto how many times I've told you don't order me around!"

"I'm now the Hokage. So, you have to listen to me now. Understood?"

The quarrel went on until Apollo intervened. "Err Naruto, You can continue this 'talk' afterwards and now please concentrate on this battle."

"Hmpf"was the only reply he got. The giant toad unsheathed his sword and attacked Typhon while Naruto sat in a meditating pose. After few moments his eyes mode went green and an orangish shade surrounded them resembling the eyes of a toad. Also a crimson cape appeared on his body.

"Let's ROCK!"

**X_X_X_X  
Guys, I've got many reviews about this story. I see that many are not happy with Naruto bowing in front of Hermes. I totally agree with you that Naruto is like a god. But friends you forget that he is like a god, but not a god. And if you have read the pj book 5 then you have seen a pissed of Hermes.**

**And about the poof and smoke, you see that Naruto likes to show off so he upon his entry threw a smoke god. I really thank you guys for giving honest reviews. And by the way please also tell me that Naruto should be paired with whom?**

**Also sorry for a short chapter**

**Mihir.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

**X_X_X_X**

**CHB**

"Even if Naruto has come to help, it would take them time to defeat Typhon. So, it would be better that we would keep our guard up."Percy advised to the council.

Annabeth smirked and commented, "You are right. But seaweed brain, from when did you started talking some sense, huh?"

"Hey! I always talk sense. Hmm…"

"Cut it out guys, look here. Naruto has summoned the monster toad and wait! He's arguing with it. Man this guy has more steel than he shows. It takes guts to argue with such a big monster toad."Exclaimed Connor surprised.

"Due to the interference of Apollo, the argument has stopped. The monster toad or toad boss, as Naruto addresses, has attacked Typhon while Naruto is sitting at the back in a meditative pose. Man he's gone insane!"

"Don't be hasty. I know that guy. That must be his some new awesome jutsu. Look, suddenly he is wearing a red cape."

"Did you see that!?"Exclaimed Annabeth. "His eyes have become like toad."

"Whatever. I'm bored and I'm going out for a stroll. Now Naruto has come and the gods are sure to win."Said Percy and he went out

**Battle field (With the Gods)**

As Artemis saw the cape, she was awestruck. "He has mastered Sage Mode! Naruto I'm so proud of you."

All the gods after hearing this were also dumbstruck. Apollo was grinning like crazy.

"This kid is full of surprises. But it's possible as he is _my_ nephew."He said.

Artemis for once agreed with her brother. She had a very proud look in her eyes. After all, her only son was fighting the monster that gave vibes to even gods.

**With Naruto**

As soon as Naruto went in sage mode, he jumped on the head of Gamabunta.

"Toad boss! toad oil."He said to the toad chief which only the toad understood. He swelled his stomach and threw a black liquid which looked like oil while Naruto did a couple of hand signs and shouted,

"Katon: Goukakuya no Jutsu!" And exhaled a huge ball of fire which, by mixing with oil became more powerful and it looked as Typhon would be burnt to crisped to meat. But surprisingly, Typhon survived. He had couple of burns over his body but otherwise he was okay.

"Toad boss, you can go now. I will kill this meatloaf myself."Naruto said to the chief toad and the toad disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Typhon!"Yelled Naruto, "You have committed very serious crimes and you will face the Konohan Justice. Your punishment for crime is painful death."

And a blue orb formed in the hands of Naruto and went on expanding until it was triple the size of Naruto himself,

"Sage Art: Oodama Rasengan." Typhon blew and it he looked faceless for a second, he grew again a new face. Then again a blue orbed formed. But this time blades appeared around it shaping it like shuriken.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken! Yaah! Eat this."And as soon as the attack hit the monster, there was a huge explosion was created in dome form. Then Naruto opened his seal and called Kuruma out. As soon as seal was opened, Naruto glowed in a bright golden and a nine tailed fox came out.

**With Gods**

As soon as Kuruma came out all the gods were frightened. It was natural as the fox could rival Typhon in power. If it went on rampage, then what will happen nobody can tell.

At that time a conch horn blowed and Poseidon came.

"What's this? I thought we had to deal with only one monster but there are now two!"he said surprised.

"Calm down uncle. Naruto must have in his control."Hermes replied.

"Hmpf. Let's see."

**With Naruto**

"Kuruma! Biju bomb!"Yelled Naruto to the fox. The fox understood and Naruto came down to his mouth and a purple ball started forming in front of the mouth of the fox and then the fox ate it and spat it on the monster and he was knocked down. Naruto then ordered Kuruma to go inside again. Then he turned to the gods.

"To kill him I need all of you. So, I want all of you to give your final blow the bullshit."Said Naruto to the gods, "After your attack, I will give it my strongest attack." And he activated the Rinnegan.

**X_X_X_X**

**Guys thank you to all for positive reviews. Please tell me the pairings. But this time I am giving you choices between the two names I have selected**

**Calypso**

**Hinata (Well, Naruto will bring her afterwards from the elemental countries. And you know that if a god marries a mortal the mortal also becomes a mortal.)**

**Please tell me. The next chapter will come on Sunday. Again thank you for honest reviews.**

**Mihir.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

"To kill him I need all of you. So, I want all of you to give your final blow to the bullshit."Said Naruto to the gods, "After your attack, I will give it my strongest attack." And he activated the Rinnegan.

Seeing this, the gods, including Zeus gave audible gasps. "No way! Naruto how did you get the rinnegan!?"Asked a shocked Artemis.

"Well mom, you see, I've gained the title of Nidaime Sage of Six Paths, the real incarnation of Rikadou sennin or the Shodaime Sage of Six Paths. So it was natural for me to get the rinnegan. But can we talk about this afterwards? Right now we have more important matters to deal with. I need some time to charge my chakra to give it a powerful blow. Until that please can you keep him busy?"

The answer he got was the crashing of thunderbolt on Typhon. Smirking, he started to gather nature's chakra to make the attack more powerful. When he had taken enough chakra, he yelled,

"BEHOLD, get away from my way if you don't want to get hurt." What he forgot was that his jumpsuit jacket was torn by the excessive handling of energy by him leaving him shirtless. The goddesses except Artemis, of course, began to drool at the sight of his well toned and tanned body. He had more muscles than Ares and also had eight packs. He jumped into the air and yelled,

"SHINRA TENSEI!" Tyson was blown away with a inhuman or you can say ungodly force. Then Naruto did the shadow clone jutsu and each of the thousand clones fired a volley of arrows at the monster, resulting him turning into dust.

The gods stood in awe pinching each other to convince themselves that what had happened in front of them was real. They then came out of their shock and started congratulating him,

"That was awesome."

" Heh heh, that's my nephew."

"You used an excellent strategy to beat him."

"He was cool, wasn't he dad?" asked Hermes to Zeus. "DAD, how could you read that mortal books at such moments?"He yelled to Zeus as he was reading an orange book with a boy and girl on its cover. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the title of the book. It was Icha Icha Paradise.

"You read Ero-Sennin's book!?"He asked shocked.

"What is it Naruto? What is with the book? And who is this Ero- Sennin."Artemis asked her son.

"Mom, Ero-sennin was a mega pervert in Konoha and you may have known him as The Legendary Sannin Jiraiya. He used to write this perverted books by peeping into women's bath houses."Naruto replied.

"Naruto mind your language. You should not say names on such a warrior."Artemis said.

"Mom, I've lived with him alone for 3 years, he was my sensei. From today I would call Rai-jichan, the Ero-king."

Everybody everybody laughing and Zeus fumed but could not say a word to cunning Naruto.

"Well, let's return to Olympus as my son told that Kronos attacked there. The threat has not gone yet." Said Poseidon and everybody became serious and in a flash returned to Olympus. They saw it was practically destroyed. But as they walked into throne room, they saw that Kronos had been defeated by Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase with the help of Hades. Annabeth was lying on the floor injured. Apollo had healed her and now the gods sat in the thrones.

Thalia and Naruto stood near Artemis. Naruto surprisingly was wearing a black full sleeves shirt with a black pant and was wearing a black cape with orange flames licking its bottom. There was Kanji on its back, which read Rokudaime Hokage and a cap was attached to its back. His strange headband had changed into a blue one from an olive green one. Nico sat cross legged near the guest throne where Hades was sitting and Percy, Annabeth and Grover stood in the middle.

Every demigod was given a gift for bravery. Tyson the son of Poseidon was made the general of Cyclops army and promised a new weapon. Grover was appointed on the council as lord of the wild. Annabeth was made the Official Architect of Olympus and Percy was given immortality but he had turned down the offer and had made the gods swear that they would acknowledge their children when they would reach age of twelve years. _"Man, this kid is something."_Thought Naruto. Then Naruto's name was taken.

"Naruto Namikaze, The son of Artemis, You have got immortality. For your bravery, You will be given a wish and made a god of…."

**X_X_X_X_X**

**Cliff hanger. Ha ha ha**

**Well guys, I want ideas about Naruto should be god of what. Please tell me. And Calypso has been selected for pairing with Naruto. She would be introduced in next chapter.**

**Oh and guys, I've started a naruhina fanfic "A Chance To Change Past."You would find it on my profile.**

**Please give Reviews.**

**Mihir. **


	6. attention

Hi guys,

Sorry for not updating for a month but my exams are going on so I won't update until 5th of april.

Again sorry

Mihir


End file.
